pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxray
| name='Luxray'| jname=(レントラー Rentorar)| image=405Luxray.png| ndex=405| evofrom=Luxio| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= LUKES-ray | hp=80| atk=120| def=79| satk=95| sdef=79| spd=70| species=Gleam Eyes Pokémon| type= | height=4'07"| weight=92.6 lbs.| ability=Rivalry *Intimidate| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Luxray (レントラー Rentorar) is a -type Pokémon that evolves from Luxio starting at level 30. It was introduced in Generation IV. Abilities *Intimidate - halves the opponents attack when Luxray has just come out or a opponent switches a Pokémon or when it's the start of a battle *Rivalry - Doubles Luxray's Attack when the opponent is the same gender, and halves Luxray's Attack if it is the opposite gender Attack Luxray is one of the more powerful attacking pokemon in the Pokémon series. It has a base attack of 120 Luxray uses mainly Electric-type moves, along with a few moves with biting (bite, crunch, thunder fang, etc,) It can also learn Ice and Fire Fang through breeding. Evolution This Pokémon evolves from Luxio at level 30. Luxray must be evolved from Luxio and cannot be caught in the wild in Diamond, Pearl or Platinum. Shinx → Luxio → Luxray Gender The female Luxray has a shorter mane than the male. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Luxray| diamondpearl=Evolve Luxio| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Luxio| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Luxio| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Luxray| PMD2=Far Amp Plains (5F-9F)| Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout| Rumble=Fiery Furnace| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Luxray| diamond=It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects.| pearl=When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey--even those taking shelter behind a wall.| platinum=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young.| heartgold=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger.| soulsilver=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger.| }} Shiny Normally, a Luxray has blue fur, but when shiny, it has bright yellow fur, or gold. Trivia * Some people may confuse Luxray with a dog. It is actually a lion. * Luxray are about the same size as a real dog. * Entei, Raikou and Luxray are all lion-like Pokemon. Anime Luxray had a few appearances in The Rise of Darkrai, as one of the Pokémon playing in the garden. Marble owns a Luxray as her partner. Sadly, It had lost its ability to use electric attacks right after it evolved. Marble's Luxray tried to stop a theif or criminal, but officer Jenny's Arcanine took care of the criminal when Luxray failed. Marble was about to pet Luxray to calm him down, but Luxray growled at her and ran off. But later, Pikachu used thunderbolt on Luxray, and it regained its ability to use electric attacks. The Gym Leader, Volkner has a Luxray that helped restore power. Later on during Ash's final gym battle, it defeated Pikachu and Infernape. However, it lost to Gible after it learned Dragon Rush. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Pokemon movie characters Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon